


proposal #1

by iwillstayalive



Series: proposal series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor!Magnus, M/M, Marriage Proposal, background sizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Just a cute proposal scenario with a baby involved.





	proposal #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts).



> I really, really don’t know how to name stories without giving the plot away. I’m working on it. Anyways, thanks to the amazing Megan (confidentalec on tumblr) for beta reading it(?) I believe it’s called like that. You are a lifesaver, really.

Honestly, they did everything backwards. Alec entered Magnus’ life one hectic night at the ER, fearing for his son Max that had swallowed a magnet. Magnus, one of the attendings that night, got him and Max through the nights and exams, telling him his son would be okay, that his body would flush the object and he would be good as new. 

 

Alec released a breath of relief at that, covering his face with his hands. "God, I was so scared," he mumbled against his hands. 

 

Magnus didn't know what prompted him to do it, but something about this man, who clearly loved his child to death, made him put a comforting hand on his arm and squeeze it reassuringly, telling him everything would be okay. 

 

"I know you're still scared, but the worst already happened and we just need to keep a close eye on Max. He's gonna be okay. I promise," Magnus assured him in a soft voice. 

 

Alec lifted up his eyes at that, staring right into his, and swallowed hard. "Really?" He asked, voice hoarse. 

 

Magnus felt Alec's fingers hold his hand tightly on his arm, needing something to ground him. He gave him the a tiny smile and nodded. "Really" 

 

Alec seemed to relax a little, smiling at that. 

 

It was history from there. 

 

Now, 3 years after the incident, they had been dating for 2, living together for 1, and they were happy.  Alec was a little hesitant at first, getting into a relationship while being a single parent, Max being his number one priority, thinking he wouldn’t have time for love. 

 

But they managed, somehow. Through Alec’s fears and Magnus’ hectic schedule at the hospital, the managed to find love within each other. Magnus loved Max, and Max even started calling Magnus  _ Papa,  _ into the second year of their relationship, something that they both considered a relationship milestone. They both cried that day.

 

Now, close to Max’s third birthday, Alec thought everything couldn’t be more perfect. He was on cloud nine, with the love of his life by his side and a beautiful, healthy son. Except, there was this ache, this feeling right behind his heart, a  _ want _ , that he couldn’t keep out of his mind.

It started when the they were at a family dinner, celebrating Izzy and Simon’s engagement, surrounded by all his friends and family, watching the love radiating from the couple, that he realized.

 

_ He wanted to marry Magnus. _

 

They already were together in all senses of the word, but this. And it’s not like they needed a piece of paper to validate their love, but Alec just wanted to be with Magnus in all the humanly possible ways, because their love was  _ it. _

 

So, he made the decision in that moment, staring at Magnus holding Max making faces at him and his baby laughing delighted, that he would marry that man.

 

That was a few months ago now. And he had no idea how to propose, because Magnus deserved the very best. He confessed his fears to Simon, of all people. 

When they first met, he was the last person that Alec ever thought he would talk to about something like this, but over the years he had learned to trust him and they had become good friends. He knew that Simon would give him good advice.

 

_ “Well, why not doing something meaningful for your relationship? You met because Max was sick, right?  You both love Max, why not  use him -in the good sense of the word- to propose?” Simon told him. _

 

Fast forward two weeks after that talk, and Alec was really gonna do it. In a hopefully original and worthy way. He was nervous and excited, but was certain of his feelings for Magnus, and he knew he felt the same. So he put his plan into action one morning, coming from the bathroom after bathing Max and setting him down on the bed. He could hear Magnus roaming in the loft’s kitchen, making breakfast for them. 

 

He took a deep breath, and dressed Max in the personalized t-shirt that he bought and then the diaper. He called Magnus then. 

 

“Babe? Could you come and tell me what do you think of Max’s outfit? I don’t think he likes it very much.” 

 

“Coming!” he heard from the kitchen.

 

He took a deep breath then, holding Max against his chest so Magnus wouldn’t see the message right away. 

 

“Why does my beautiful blueberry not like his clothes, hmm?” Magnus asked, entering the room and making grabby hands at him. Alec took a deep breath again and passed Max to Magnus. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”

 

Magnus took Max from the back and then turned him around to face him. “What is happening to my bab….” he gasped then, noticing the t-shirt Max was wearing. 

 

_ Papa, would you marry Daddy?   _ it said, in big bold letters. 

 

“Alexander, is this for real?” Magnus asked him in a breathless voice, hugging Max now, and staring at him with wide eyes. 

 

Alec couldn’t contain himself anymore. He felt his eyes prickling with tears, nodding and saying with a hoarse voice because of all the emotions he felt in that moment. “Yes” he answered. “It is real. What do you have to say to our baby?”

 

Magnus broke a smile then, nodding enthusiastically. “I tell our baby yes, I want to marry Daddy. So much”

 

Alec felt so much happiness then, and surged forward and enveloped his two men, kissing Magnus on the lips.  _ He was gonna marry Magnus Bane. _

 

They felt a hand touch theirs faces and separated, watching as Max looked them rather angrily for a 3 year old. “I wan’ kiss kiss too!” he exclaimed loudly.” 

 

They both laughed at that, kissing both of his cheeks soundly. 

 

Magnus never felt more content like in that moment, surrounded by the love of  _ his family.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I intend this to be a series of cute proposals. Let's see If I can actually make it. Thank you for reading it, kudos and comments are appreciated! english is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> If you want to talk about the fic(?) or anything malec related come find me on tumblr: iknowesurefire.tumblr.com


End file.
